girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Other
I just wonder, among the questions about Lucrezia, "Lucrezia's assistants were murdered and her notes were burned on the night of the attack on Castle Heterodyne. Did she do this or was this done by someone else?" Were Lucrezia's assistants murdered and her notes were burned by Lucrezia or by a future version of Lucrezia? --(not by me) :I think this speculation was between then-Lucrezia on the one hand and anyone else on the other, e.g. a conventional invader, the Other, future-Lucrezia, future-Agatha, etc. --DryBrook 03:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: I think putting together the two sets of memories makes the cause for the lab destruction evident; the question remains, however -- who tried to kill the Castle and why? -- Corgi 16:16, 13 May 2009 (UTC) The section on the Geisterdamen: it seems very apparent to me that rather than Eotain and Shirdlu coming to mutual agreement that Agatha was merely an actor, the higher-ranking one of the pair simply imposed her conclusion on the other (fortunately, for a time, for Agatha). --Quadibloc 01:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :To me, what's important in this incident to our article on The Other is that (a) the Geisterdamen were searching for the Other and (b) that they recognized a depiction of Lucrezia as the object of their search. --DryBrook 03:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Should it not be "The Others"? I haf been lisening to der podcast mit Prof. Phil Foglio dot is referenzed elzewhere on der wiki, http://recordings.talkshoe.com/TC-22928/TS-208306.mp3 und he sez dot "The Other" iz "downloaded" und der could be meny, meny copies ov it made by Who-efer did der furst vun! Gott's little feesh in trousers! Altgorl 08:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The collage The collaged picture is clever. Its a good idea to have all the incarnations in one place. On the other hand, having the summoning engine on it side just seems wrong. Distractingly so. Maybe the two could be separated. The Summoning machine appears several places in the comic including during Theo story "Dragon from Mars" then again in the procession out of Sturmhalten, at that point its in pieces carted by Geisterdamen. So maybe focus on The Other here and the summoning engine elsewhere? --Rej ¤¤? 21:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Time loop I have a hypothesis, Perhaps Lucrezia did reform after she married Barry and her future self (The Other) used the time windows to currupt her. Thus creating a stable time loop since in Girl Genius time travel seems to be set in stone in the timeline rather then actively changes the timeline.Gruegirl 08:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) New page for the Lucrezia clank I am currently of the opinion that we need a page for the Lucrezia clank to keep track of all her recent appearances in the comic and the impact she is having on the current events in the comic both in and behind the scenes--FossilLord 16:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) : That sounds great, go for it. Argadi (talk) 00:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 2019 New Year Update I finally got around to updating this page. I admit that some of my decisions here were based on personal gut-feel, since the page was so dated that it felt like it needed a rewrite, and I can only do that from my perspective. Nonetheless, some explanation for my decisions: #I basically commited to Lucrezia being the Other, and took out things that suggested otherwise. I think it's time. We know so much more about this now, that at this point, you really have to either believe that Lucrezia was the Other, or believe that Lucrezia was so closely connected to the Other that she might as well be considered the same thing for certain time periods (especially the first Other War). #I tried to leave in what I could from the original page. For instance, there was some stuff that speculated about who the Other could be, that lines up with what some characters in the comic actually believe. So I kept that stuff as an explanation of what the characters might believe, rather than as a really plausible theory (e.g. I feel pretty confident in saying that Klaus is not the Other). #I tried to incorporate some new stuff. E.g., even though the original "the Other" was Lucrezia, it's also clear that Zola has been acting in the name of "the Other". So in a sense, both people have used "the Other" as a title, even though only one of them is the really original Other. Anyway, this was the best I could do as a first cut. Fixes welcome of course. Quantheory (talk) 04:04, January 13, 2019 (UTC)